


Have a dinosaur Christmas

by bunnysworld



Series: Dinos everywhere [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Mordred is over for Christmas. He and Merlin play with the plastic dinosaurs while Arthur is busy preparing something special for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a dinosaur Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta.
> 
> Written for my second fic tac toe card, the pic with the gingerbread house.

Arthur stepped back and admired his work. He had done the impossible and was so proud of himself. Nobody needed to know that he had got the ginger bread at the store around the corner as long as they all admired the house he’d build from them and the wonderful decorations he had managed with different colored icings the way Percy had shown him. It just needed to dry for a while before he would present his master piece and set it up as the centerpiece at the Christmas coffee table. 

“Rawrrrrrr!” Mordred came running into the kitchen, waving his plastic dinosaur.

“Watch out, Mordred!”

Merlin followed Mordred on the heel, chasing him with another one of those atrocious toys. “RAWWWWWWWWWWR!!!!!!!!!!”

“Watch out, you two!” Arthur could get himself to the relative safety of one corner of the kitchen as Merlin finally caught the giggling Mordred and they started to wrestle.

As if the plastic dinosaurs weren’t bad enough, everything happened in slow-motion and then way too quickly to be able to react. Of course Merlin and Mordred had to run into the table, making the not-yet-dry gingerbread house wobble dangerously as if it was in an earthquake. “Guys! Guys!!! Not in my kitchen!”

It was too late, though. When Merlin turned with Mordred in his arms and hit against the table once again, the whole construction came apart and the roof broke.

Only then, the wrestlers stopped their fight. Merlin let go of Mordred.

“Arthur…”

“Don’t say it.”

“Arthur, I’m…”

“If you say you’re sorry now, I’ll move out. I’ve worked all day for this and now you’ve ruined it!” Arthur was seriously pissed. How often had he told them not to play in the kitchen? How many times had he tossed them out so he could put this together. For them!

He was so worn out that he allowed that Merlin wrapped his arms around him and pull him close. 

As they stood like that, Arthur’s head on Merlin’s shoulder and him trying to calm down and not let his disappointment show too much, Mordred came in again and climbed on one of the chairs at the table. 

The boy put his biggest toy dinosaur next to what had been a beautiful gingerbread house only minutes before, then sat back and nodded to himself. 

Merlin tried to bite back the chuckle, but failed and Arthur looked up.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Mordred?”

“Oh, Uncle Arthur! The dinosaur was hungry and he thought your house looked yummy!”

Merlin let go of Arthur long enough to put a piece of gingerbread into the dinosaur’s mouth which made Mordred giggle.

Arthur didn’t want to laugh. He had worked so hard for this only for them to break it. But the scenery was too bizarre, the boy reacting so quickly to bring in his favorite toy to match the ruins, so Arthur started laughing and couldn’t stop for a few minutes. 

Mordred slid off his chair, came over and hugged Arthur’s leg. “Dino says it’s very yummy.”

Lifting Mordred up, Arthur pressed a kiss on the wild dark hair. “How about you help me set the table for when your mommy comes over in half an hour and we put what Dino left over in the middle of the table, so we can all see if he is right?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Mordred struggled to be set down again and ran around the table. “Uncle Merlin! We help!” he yelled and ran out of the kitchen.

Arthur hoped that none of the dishes would suffer the same fate as the gingerbread house.


End file.
